I am a Poet Don't i Know it?
by VenomousViper
Summary: just a collection of some crappy poems and short drabble stuff i wrote back in middle school-highschool.


Poetry Stuff i wrote in my middleschol-Highschool days

This list is mainly for myself. encase i misplace my poem book at some point.

I will always know its online.

feel free to read. Thank You

**This Pain**

This is my own

This pain is invisable

It's because of this worped world

**Sorrow**

My soul is cold as snow.

It's all because you gave me this sorrow

**I know her**

I know by her step that: By fire i will fly, By air i will see, By her i will show now fear.

I will stay by her side until i shed my last tear.

**Delusional**

I'm alone, stuck a never ending dream. Please don't leave me. You're all i have left. Dont leave me alone, I'm going to lose my soul, my heart, my life.

**Possability**

I know the Kind lok in your eyes, i know that adorable smile, and i know the way you act gets to me.

How is it poosible that you just "snapped".

You're now psychotic, You're trying to kill me. I am Secretly awaity death.

You were my life , and my light.

Now you're gone and i'm stuck to liveby my own.

**Invisability**

I wish i were invisable. That way i wouldnt feel the way i do now.

I'm here, I'm real just like you. Why does everyone make me feel like i shoould be some other than myself.

I am just a freak, a mystery, misunderstood, musjudged, full of lies.

I hide behind a world of lies. Hiding what lies underneath. Hiding my true nature. i am protecting all of you .

**D.I. D**

Did you know that i am psychotic? I see the face that haunts me every night. The sight of their blood staining the sound of their final screams echoing in the air. Torturing, physically or mentally its my hobby.

I love what i have i don't care what anyone says.

"I need help, i dont deserve to live."

Perhaps that's true but this is the path i chose and i wouldn't chage it foor the world.

**HeartBroken**

You played with my heart. But your the only one i can think about. Tour the one i fell in love with. But you hurt me, you broke me. yet you're all i have. I know i should move on.

You cheeted, you used me.

It's your fake smile, it's beaytifl killing eyes that entrance me.

You toyed with my eart to get to someone else.

This is it, i'm done, i'm through. No more love, No more emotions, No feelings, no more relationships. This is the end.

**Stuck In A Dream**

In the begining we were stuck in a dream. Now you blame me for all the mistakes you made.

It was perfect, now your'e gone.

I stare at the cealing thinking i hate mysef for ever trying.

its clear now you were never deeded. We were floating over fire.

now that the screaming is gone. i finally love life without you.

**Forgotton Memories.**

I can't feal anymore, stuc in a nightmare.

Forgotten memories all lost in pain, and tears.

Should i end it? or is it possible to keep going? N o one helps and no one understands,I'm the only one in my little world.

**When The Clock Ticks**

if i could turn back time maybe i wouldn't made the mastakes i did.

If i could turn back time then maybe my life wouln't be such a mess.

**?**

Do you know what its like to fear your own home?

wounded by your familys foolsih mistakes.  
Do you know what its like to be hurt so bad you give up?

or what its like to feel so alone it hurts?

**Clowded Daze**

Lying on the ground sarounded by shaddws.

I feel regret pierce my heart as i remence on the past.

I imagaine the person i lost so long ago. And i realise this is finally my last.

As i lay staring at the stars i can finally stop all the remourse.

Lying ong the ground surrounded by hsaddows.

on the cold damp grass i feel nothing but fire . alas this is finally my last.

Deaths Sweet Sublime Kiss

W

(This one's one my favorites ) **Acknowladgement Of The Two Soldures.**

Locking in her felings there's n way she'll tell him

Through his foolish actions he tells her what's on his mind.

A stubburn attitude hides all her regret.

Seincerity shows within his smile.

Irritation resides in her determination

Wuestionable thoughts dig deep within his mind

Answers are hidden in her heart

Only there is one problem: She can't tell him, and he's no longer there.

Inside a casket lies the body of a soldure.

Standing upon a grave his lutenent swallows her tears.

He promised to keep her safe

She never acknoledfed the thought.

He'll never be there again.

All she feels ins regret

Both knew, both never told

True love is harsh tot he two mafioso.

**Blissful Path**

Walking in abyss i stop and stare at the pathin front of me.

The path loos so peaceful.

But if i walk it, will i no longer be shrouded int he dark?

If this is real then i shall never sleep, but if this is all i dream i wont wake.

Iv'e never seen such beauty before. You come beside me, and we walk this path hand in hand.

walking in bliss we stay on this path for eternity.

Its so peaceful.

The cloud of abyss and distress no longer lingers of us.

Alas we are free and togethe, we shall be forever and eternity.

**Too Much Trust.**

Do you know what its like to live your life carying for everyone around you? Do you know what its like to live your life with no one watching?  
or what its like to help everyone around you. when all they do is use and abuse?

well i do. its still like that.. But now.  
it's different. i dound someone, sone one like me, some one who actually trusts and cares for others just as i have.

it led to lust and became the love of my life.

**Passionate Nature**

Crustal white pettals ltter the ground.

i Dress in red as he stands before me. a prideful young man dressed in black.

awaterfal of hoy falls from beautfy hazle eyes. With light breeze blowing through the air.

Nature all around us, a sweet taste is found within the flashbacks of what life has brought. we look at what was saught.

living life nothing is at naught.

[assion and romance shines through the trees.

a ring placed on her finger is singing a sweat melody. while loking in each others eyes we know this is no felany. we embrace, stealing each others heart.

Keeping one another warm and safe we shall never part.

its reality live love.

a life full of fanitsy.

Forever trusting with tender stare in silence as bliss resides in our eyes.

Love for eternity never changing and never dying.


End file.
